Babe Food
by Redbiker
Summary: Response to rcfic Challenge: Fantasy Food. Three words: Stephanie. Ranger. Food.


Challenge: Fantasy Food

Author: Redbiker

Title: Babe Food

Spoilers: General spoilers through all the books

General Disclaimer: Characters belong to the great JE and I desperately wish I could do this with Ranger.

Acknowledgements: Once again thanks to Christie, I continue playing Tank to your Ranger. Lifelong Loyalty.

Ranger was sitting at Stephanie's dining table in her tiny apartment. The room was bathed in a soft golden light from various candles placed strategically around the dining area and living room. The dining table itself was covered in a lace edged white tablecloth. He wondered once again what he was doing here. Not that he didn't want to be at Stephanie's apartment. She just had to crook a finger and he would come running. Not that he wanted anyone else to know that.

The object of his thoughts entered the room. Ranger turned to look at her and just barely stopped his jaw from hitting the table.

Stephanie was dressed in a minuscule scrap of cloth termed a skirt. It was satin and the color of red wine. It hardly came to the top of her thighs and he suspected it just managed to cover her ass from the rear. She wore a white silk shirt. It hugged her torso like a second skin and was unbuttoned to her mid-belly. Just the way he liked it. She wasn't wearing a bra and he could see the shadows of her nipples. Her feet were clad in 4 inch high pumps with a black and red lace body of rose patterns.

She had a soft smile playing on her face and Ranger had to count to ten to stop himself from jumping her. She carried a bottle of Champagne in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Babe?" he questioned. There was a hint of confusion in his voice.

Stephanie continued smiling as she poured him the sparkling white Champagne. As soon as the liquid hit the glass, effervescent bubbles rose, enticing Ranger to drink it. Steph turned to go back to the kitchen but Ranger grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"What's going on, Babe?" Inspite of being in the dark about everything, Ranger was surprised at the lack of anger he felt. He supposed it had something to do with Stephanie and the familiar ambient surroundings. Steph gave him some more of that enigmatic smile and said,

"Wait and see."

As she went back to the kitchen, Ranger's earlier suspcions regarding her skirt were confirmed. He grabbed the Champagne bottle and gulped down a fourth of it in one swig.

The bottle had barely left his lips, when Stephanie came in carrying two dishes of some delicious smelling food. The first dish contained Chicken wings arranged in a circular manner with a small bowl of salsa in the middle. The second dish had Baked Sea Scallops.

His confusion growing, Ranger looked at Stephanie with raised eyebrows. She answered his unspoken question with a wide smile that knocked his socks off.

"These are appetisers." Gesturing towards the Chicken wings, she continued, "These spicy wings are prepared with five of the spiciest and exotic peppers in the world." She dipped one wing in the salsa and fed it to him with her fingers. Ranger's body heat turned up several notches and he felt his nether regions coming to life. He licked away some salsa remains on her fingers and Steph shivered. After a few minutes of eye locking, she produced a fork and knife.

"Have your fill. I'll be right back."

Ranger obeyed and proceeded to scarf down the food. For some reasons, questions seemed irrelevant. Right now, all his eyes could assess was the food before him and thoughts of Stephanie in his mind. He groaned as the remembered taste of garlic, butter and Parmesan cheese in the scallops swirled in his mouth. The last of the food went down smooth and Stephanie arrived with four more dishes one after the other.

Ranger almost had an orgasm at the spread in front of him. An oval dish contained creamy Chicken Lasagna. The second plate had spicy meatballs slathered in gravy sauce. Yet another plate had Sauted Fish in white wine. The fourth and last plate had Cuban beans simmered in rice, bellpeppers and tomato paste. Steph introduced each one as if advertising for a gimmick.

"Creamy, cheesy, chickeny Lasagna!" She exclaimed. Ranger looked at her amusedly and she burst out laughing at the way she sounded. Her infectious laugh had him grinning ear to ear. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Babe, did you cook this?" He asked her. Steph wasn't known to be a cook and often the most gourmet she got was the olives she put on her peanut butter sandwiches. Steph's eyebrows touched her hairline at his question and she gave Ranger a look that told him that the idea of cooking was a foreign language to her.

"Not me! Tank's preparing everything."

As if on cue, Tank peered out from the kitchen and waved. Bad ass Tank was wearing a white apron over a black muscle tee, black cargos and Army Bates. In wide red letters, 'Kiss the Cook' was displayed on the apron. He had a white chef's hat on his shiny bald pate.

Ranger battled with triple emotions simultaneously. First was shock, then hilarity struck and lastly he felt outrage. In his jumbled state, all he could say was,

"You're wearing _that_ in front of him?"

Steph's expresion went from delight to puzzlement and then she laughed.

"Ranger, stop worrying. Tank's barely looked at me all evening. His attention has been focused only on the food and Lula."

With that, Lula popped out her head from behind Tank and said, "Yo, Batman." with a wide grin. Ranger just shook his head in disbelief and they both disappeared from view. Stephanie turned to Ranger and said,

"So? How about eating your main course too?" She fed him each bite slowly, occasionally taking bites herself. By the time, the dishes were empty and Tank came in with dessert, Ranger and Stephanie's tongues and hands were getting very involved.

The loud clearing of a throat jolted them apart. Tank stood there with a barely supressed grin on his face, looking almost comical with two dessert plates in his hands and the apron and hat.

"Meringue cake with whipped cream and raspberries", he explained, setting the plate on the table. "And coffee cake with vanilla ice-cream and hot chocolate sauce." He looked at the two, his grin now full blown.

"My work here's done. I'm outta here, Boss. Steph." With a nod towards her. "Have fun." The last was said in a suggestive tone.

Ranger and Stephanie barely heard him as they took in the dessert delicacies. The sigh of the whipped cream and raspberries was as aphrodisiac in itself. Ranger's eyes were now of pitfalls of jet black and his erratic breathing matched Stephanie's. Their eyes held for several moments. Finally Steph picked up the dessert fork. Ranger caught her wrist.

"I can think of other ways of eating."

He applied some whipped cream on the side of her barely covered breast. He picked up a raspberry and squeezed it on top of the cream. Red juice trickled down to her stomach and navel. Ranger's tongue followed the path. He turned his attention to the whipped cream and gave it small licks. With each lick, Steph's fingers tightened in his hair and she gave small moans. Her actions caused him to jerk and break out in a sweat. He groaned, "Steph, babe…"

"Steph, babe…"

Ranger jerked awake and wildly looked at his surroundings. He relaxed a little when he realised he was in his bedroom at his apartment. He was disoriented for quite a few minutes until he realised it was all a dream. It had been so vivid. He could still taste the mouth watering, delicious food and…Stephanie. He groaned. It had been years since he tasted such heavenly food. And Stephanie. Just the thought of sweet Stephanie was making him hard.

Hard to believe it was all a fantasy.


End file.
